raising baby shadow
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Sequel to 'Taking Care of Baby Amy Rose' and remade from 'Taking care of the Ultimate Life Form'. Amy and Shadow were spending quality time together till Eggman had to spoil it. When Amy tries to help, Shadow steps into the fight saving her, but to hers and Sonic's shock, they find out that his sacrifice, ended up turning into a baby himself. Remake request from Savvy0147.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with a new story! This one is a special request to continue from Savvy0147. I loved her first story 'Taking Care of Baby Amy Rose' and I wanted more from the sequel ' Taking Care of the Ultimate Life form', but it didn't work out, I guess. But I'm here and I will do my best to make this work for ya, cutie! :3**

**Just to let you know, there will be swears and stuff in this, but no 'M' stuff…unless there are some scenes, but not to graphic.**

**Let's start! **

**Chapter 1. A Baby Shadow?**

A calm summer afternoon was what they needed. A special get together is all they want. The lovely rosette beauty and the handsome blackened knight couldn't ask for a better evening than this. Until…it happened…

"Shadow, this is so wonderful!" cried a happy pink hedgehog.

Sitting under a large tree in the park, was the famous 'Sonic-Loving' Amy Rose. But for a sudden change, she slowly lost attention to the blue hero. Even Sonic was surprised, but after caring for her with his 'companion' Shadow the Hedgehog, he started to see some strange connection between the two.

After she was returned back, she began to start to be with her boyfriend more and more. Days passed, then months. Amy was then asked out by Shadow, again, and the two were now laying in the cool shade on a hot Saturday afternoon. Shadow had bought both some cooling waters to help them stay cool.

Amy nestled her head onto his chest hearing his soft heartbeats, "I'm glad you think so, Rose." Her boyfriend answered back with a gentle smile.

"So what shall we do next? We've been here under this tree for at least an hour." She asked looking up with her big emerald eyes.

Shadow looked down at her, "Well…we could do something." He suggested, "But, I really like this. It gives me enough time to lay down with my rose.".

Amy smiled, "Oh, Shadow…" she giggled resting back onto his chest.

The black and red hedgehog smiled once more. He placed his hand onto her head and started to gently stroke her long hair downwards. It all seemed well to the two that nothing could happen to destroy their wonderful time together.

"Catch me if you can, Egghead!"

A loud laughing shout was heard, followed by a louder boom. Amy quickly shot up from his chest as Shadow sat up both looking over to see black smoke rising up above a few trees along with a few humans and mobians running away. Amy was shocked of course, but Shadow only groaned.

"Damn…" he cursed getting up from the ground.

Amy looked up at him, "Eggman, again?" she asked.

Her lover held out a hand to her helping her up to her feet, "Yeah. Looks like that annoying faker is there as well…" he growled.

The young rose giggled quietly to herself. She knew how much he hated him, but he would at least help him to stop Eggman, or anyone who tries to take over the world. Amy held out her hand and out popped her famous Piko Piko hammer gripping it tightly.

She grinned determined, "Let's go crack that Eggman!" she said with a fun smile.

Shadow looked at her slightly worried, "No Rose. Your not going." He ordered. The said female shot out a 'WTF' face to him.

"You serious?!" she shouted, "I wanna help! You need me!".

"Rose, the last time you were involved into a combat like this, you were zapped! And turned into an infant!"

"So?! I didn't know you were fighting him! But I wanna help!".

Shadow shook his head crossing his arms, "No, Rose. I won't le-!" before he could finish, a pink blur rushed passed him off to the battle. He looked back shocked at what had happened before he face palmed, "God dammit, Rose!" he shouted before turning a heel and sped off to the battle.

In the trail walk right across from where the two were, a good battle was being held. Sonic, the local blue hero, was busy battling his archenemy, Doctor Eggman. The doctor was sat into his hover craft behind a large mechanical robot. The metal beast held up it's large 'hands' that were actually saw blades hooked onto it.

Eggman laughed his maniacal cackle, "Now, you pesky hedgehog! I will destroy you once and for all!" he shouted pointing his white gloved hand at the said hedgehog.

Sonic smirked and kicked the dirt before rubbing his nose, "Come on! You always say that, yet you never had the chance of beating me!" he taunted.

The doctor glared through his goggles, "This time, I have a special plan to kill you!" he raged pressing a button on his control panel.

The Robot reaved up it's blades fast enough to slice off the toughest tree. Sonic watched as the robot got closer, but didn't move. He only smirked and crossed his arms, "You actually thought this thing will kill me? It can't even hit me, let alone touch my shiny red shoes!" he laughed holding up his left shoe for reference.

Eggman growled angrily seeing how he's really making him wanting to kill him here and now. Before the beast could come any closer, a pink blur appeared and a red and yellow colorful object was flown at the robot making it hit it's face and tumble back.

Sonic slightly jumped, but recognized the object, "Amy?!" he shouted.

The pink hedgehog appeared jumping over the robot and landing next to him with her hammer now back in her hands, "Hey, Soniku!" she chirped happily.

"Amy! Get out of here! This is really dangerous!" he shouted. Amy shook her head with a pouty face.

"No! I'm going to help! No matter what!" she argued.

"AMY!" Sonic growled ready to push her out of the way till he noticed in the side of his eye a silver blade was coming right at them, "Deadly-blade-that-can-kill-you-with-one-hit at twelve o'clock!".

Amy widened her eyes in shock. She quickly jumped back and landed only a few meters away, then jumped forward and raised her hammer up and slammed it down onto it's metal hand ecapitating the bladed hand off.

The robot staggered back waving it's now 'handless' arm back and forth almost hitting the hover craft. Eggman shouted trying to stop the robot, "E-21, get them!" he ordered.

Sonic sped around to the back of the robot and stood before reving up for a fast homing attack. He balled up into a ball and jumped up then slammed his body onto the back going through it and out the front destroying it completely. The robot fell to the ground with a hole into it and sparks flew out of both back and 'hand'.

The blue blur landed back onto the ground next to Amy, who was standing with her hammer in hand. Eggman shouted in anger throwing his hands up before slamming them onto his button panel having the hover craft slightly spark, "You damn hedgehogs!" he shouted, "I'll get you this time!" he pressed a button out popping a large metal gun large enough to hold it over his shoulder.

Amy widened her eyes at the gun and quickly grabbed Sonic's arm, "Sonic!" she cried shivering slightly.

"Don't worry, Ames…I won't let him hurt you." He vowed staring at the killing devise.

Eggman grinned evilly and fired his gun at them shooting a long streak of golden light. Amy closed her eyes and Sonic stood in front preparing to take the hit for her.

"ROSE!" The two were looked up seeing the beam now being blocked by non other than Shadow himself.

He ran fast enough to catch up to the two seeing the gun pointed at them and wasted no time to jump into action. No one is going to hurt the one he loves. Even if it means sacrificing himself for her. Amy screamed covering her mouth seeing the beam hit him before watching his fallen form land onto the ground hard rolling over behind a few broken bushes and twigs covering his body completely.

Sonic watched in horror, then turned to the killer glaring angrily, "Eggman!" he snarled speeding up to a nearby tree and climbing up the top. He jumped off and landed on top of the hover craft getting in front of Eggman. Before he could shoot him, Sonic quickly smashed his fist down on the pilot having it spark out of control.

He quickly got off and landed on to the ground watching the doctor now being flown up uncontrollably into the sky, "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, HEDGEHOG!" he heard him yell before he vanished.

"Hmph…yeah right…" he groaned dusting off his body.

"SONIC!"

The blue hero heard the cry of the rose maiden then quickly sped over to see what had happened. He came up to her seeing a very, very shocked look to her face, "Ames! What happened?! Are you o….o….o…shit…" he gasped.

In front of their eyes was a small little form. A small black and red baby with the same quills with red stripes on them, his tiny arms, and legs with the same white gloves and the golden rings now on the floor around the little thing. The baby looked up and saw the two staring horrified at what had happened to their friend.

"…Shadow?!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Not a lot of views, but let's hope we get more. I'm hoping for at least 20, or 30 by ten chappies. We'll see.**

**AgentDolly: I will. 111?**

**Winter T. hedghog 01: I know, right? I wanna pinch his widdle cheeks!**

**SAvvy0417: Thank you. Didn't know if I should'ave waited a bit, but SHADOW'S SO FREAKING CUTE!**

**SonicRomanc15: I'm not meaning like s-e-x. I mean like...I'll only do one spoiler, but I mean like Amy and Shadow are both in the tub, but Amy is giving baby Shaddy a scrub. Like a mother would do possibly.**

**Chapter 2. Fights and Cuteness.**

After the sudden attacks, fight, and a very sudden change, Sonic and Amy took baby Shadow to her house in hopes that they would find a way to help him. Sonic burst into the home leaving the two to come in themselves, but almost getting hit by the door on the way in. He rushed to the phone and grabbed it easily almost breaking the cord. While he was trying his best to stop being destructive, Amy walked to the living room and knelt down on the floor.

She gently placed the small infant on the soft carpet, "There you go, Shadow..." she said softly, but still in shock of what had happened to her boyfriend.

"Tails?! You there?!" she heard a yell in the kitchen thinking that he must'ave gotten to him, "Sonic! Stop yelling!" she yelled back.

The said hedgehog poked his head out from the entrance glaring at her, "Don't tell me to yell when your are also freaking out of what had happened!" he argued moving back into the kitchen.

Amy snorted pouting angrily of how he was talking to her. Sure she was scared and possibly panicking from what happened, but from all the times Shadow had taught her, is to be calm and to try to think of what to do. She sighed a heavy sigh cooling her down, then turned to the baby.

Shadow was lying on his back and his foot reached over his small body into his mouth. He nibbled on his tiny toes smiling at the young flower he believed to be his 'mother'. Amy smiled, "Oh, your so cute!" she cooed trying to contain a squeal.

In the kitchen, Sonic finally was able to get his best friend on the phone, but it was still hard to stop freaking out, "Sonic? What happened?" Tails spoke over the call.

"Tails, something happened and it's not good!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey! Stop shouting! Sheesh...now what happened?".

"...Uhh...Shadow...he got turned into a...a baby!" No answer was heard over the line having the blue blur freak a little, "...uh...Tails?".

"I'll be right over." all he heard until a long beab sound was heard.

Sonic sighed feeling calm a little knowing Tails is now on his way. He placed the phone back onto the box, then walked out to the living room seeing Amy playing with little Shadow, "Tails is on his way." he told her.

Amy turned her head to look at him, "Okay, and I'm glad your calm now..." she answered a little sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Sonic walked over to the couch and sat down sighing heavily, "Great...second time, and now it's the 'ultimate life form'..." he groaned.

The young flower carefully bent over and picked up the baby then stood up, "Sonic, this happened before. Shadow will be back to normal." she assured walking up to him.

"Yeah...but he's different! He's not like you!" Sonic said.

Amy glared putting Shadow on one hand and her other on her hip, "He's not different at all, Sonic the Hedgehog!" she snarled making him cringe in fear.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh...but come on, Ames! He's an alien hedgehog!".

"I'm not dealing with this." she sighed turning around walking away carrying the baby with her.

Ignoring his apologetic cries, she made her way up the stairs to her room and going inside. Amy made her way to the bed and sat the baby down, "I'm sorry he's like this, Shaddy..." she softly whimpered.

Shadow looked up at her seeing her sad. Of course he didn't understand what was going on, but wanted to at least help her. He crawled up to her on all fours coming to the edge. Amy quickly brought herself out of the sad mind and grabbed him by the waist picking him up again and sat down on the edge putting him on her lap. Baby Shadow looked up in her eyes and cooed a little getting her attention.

Amy looked down and smiled seeing how he was trying to help her. She thought what Sonic said might be true. Maybe Tails might not have the cure for him. Maybe he could get back to normal on his own. But what she did know is that Shadow is no alien hybrid and will do anything in her power to bring her boyfriend back. She moved her head down to him and nuzzled her nose on to his.

The baby giggled and returned the loving gesture. Sure he didn't like it in his older form seeing how it tickled his nose, but she could do some cute things to him before he is turned back to normal. Already getting an idea in her head, she giggled herself at the thought and couldn't wait to try it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for reviewing this so far! Just wanted to say that! :3 Thanks to A7X4REVer, Winter T. hedgehog, SonicRomance15, Savvy0417, aqua9597, and AgentDolly! Keep on loving the stories! XD**

**Chapter 3. The Big Bite.**

Tails finally came over, true to his word, and was already busy trying to understand what had happened. He dropped his suitcase of technology crap and then walked up to the small space where a confused little baby Shadow sat. The young thing looked up and saw the fox genius getting down on his knees and moving closer to him.

Amy and Sonic, in the background, sat on a large sofa watching the whole thing. Amy felt slightly worried of what Tails was going to do. Or in this case...Shadow would do, "Hmm..." she heard him as he gently placed his hand on top of his tiny head, "He still the same tho smaller.".

"Really? I didn't noticed!" Sonic blurted out sarcastically making the female next to him elbow him in the rib cage, "Ow! Grrr...".

Amy glared at him before turning her attention back to the young lad, "Is there a way to get him back?" she asked.

"Mmm...it looks as if it was a different way that Eggman zapped him this time. Your's was different. I'm not sure how this will be easy than the last time." The young flower sighed.

"Please help...I want my Shady back..." she whimpered.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Come one, Ames! He's just him only as a small infant." he whined.

A low growl was heard from his friend indicating he should stay out. Sonic understood and quickly dropped the subject. Tails took out what seemed to be a small siringe from his pack. Shadow saw it, but couldn't understand what it was. Amy, for sure did, quickly got up and rushed over to him, "Wait!" she shouted.

Tails turned around to face her, "What?" he replied.

"Don't do that to him! He's so small, he won't handle this kind of thing!".

"Amy, you know I would never hurt a baby, nor child. I promise that this will be quicker than a second." he smiled to her.

With a soft sigh, Amy slowly nodded understanding his vow, "Ok...but...can I hold him? He might squirm and will shout.". Tails nodded happily.

Before she could move, the two looked down and noticed the little ball of cuteness was gone. Amy quickly looked up and saw baby Shadow crawling over to Sonic. The blue blur was obviously looking away for some odd reason, but his hand was dangling at the edge of the seat. Baby Shadow saw it and his eyes sparkled.

"Ba!" he chirped happily before reaching up and grabbing his large hands...with his teeth!

Sonic's eyes widened so wide, they would burst out of his skull, "WAGH!" he cried trying to move his hand away from his small, but dangerous mouth.

Baby Shadow kept a good grip on his fingers happily chewing like it was a teething toy. Amy wanted to help, but noticed that what he was doing was taking his attention away from the her and Tails, "I got it!" she shouted over Sonic's shrieks of pain, "Tails! Do it! Now!".

Tails looked at her confused, "Huh?!".

"NOW!".

"OK!" Tails quickly got up and rushed over to his best friend's side getting behind the baby who was smiling happily. He didn't know if he was enjoying biting his hand, or hearing his worst enemy's screams. He quickly grabbed his tiny harm very gently, then poked the small needle into his arm just an inch into his skin.

Baby Shadow felt something in his arm, but wouldn't move to look because of what fun it was biting a large hand. Tails quickly injected just a small pint of blood from the baby and took it out before backing away, "Got it!" he shouted.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Sonic was ready to pull baby Shadow hard enough so he would break his tiny fangs.

Amy rushed over to him and got down to his level, "Shady, no." she scolded taking his small form into her hands.

The baby didn't hear her from the screaming, but felt a soft touch onto his head having him stop chomping, "No, Shady. Bad boy." he finally heard her softly scold him.

Slowly, Amy then removed the baby life form off of Sonic's hand, who was now happy to have his hand back slightly whimpering. She picked up the baby and put her in her arms, "Bad boy, Shady. You don't bite. No biting." she said staring into his ruby eyes.

Baby Shadow knew he was in trouble from how she was looking at him. He then slowly felt ready to cry before Amy gently kissed him on the head, "No crying." she cooed with a smile which seemed to have soften his face from sobbing.

Tails sighed as he placed the needle into his bag, "That was amazing!" he cheered.

Amy smiled cradling her boyfriend in her arms, "Well, I knew yelling won't work, and if you use any sort of rough actions on him, he won't listen." she told him.

Sonic held his hand feeling like it was going to hurt for centuries, "Little, black, no good, sonava..." he grumbled glaring daggers at the small form.

"Sonic, no bad talk to him. He didn't mean to bite you." Amy scolded.

The blue blur looked away and growled some more ignoring her talk. Amy was about to say more till she heard a 'zip' from behind. She turned and saw Tails getting ready to leave, "Your leaving already?" she asked.

"Well, I got the blood test ready to go and I'll come back for more tests. I gotta see what kind of chemical that was in the zap we're dealing with here." he told her walking to the door.

His female 'sister' nodded, "Ok. Thank you." she smiled watching him leave and shutting the door behind him.

She then got up and walked over to the space where baby Shadow was and placed him back down on his back. She kissed his forehead again making the young life form giggle, then got up and walked out of the room. Sonic continued to glare at him still angry for the big bite he gave him. Sure Shadow had down worse in his older self, but that was a new low. Even for him.

Finally, Amy came back with a medical kit in hand, then walked over to the couch setting it down beside her and taking out a small bottle of rubbing alchohol, "Ok, Sonic. Give me your hand." she asked.

The blue hedgehog only grumbled some more, "Sonic...now." he heard her again, only more demanding, "Fine..." he growled moving his now soiled and slightly red gloved hand to her.

Amy took it in her gentlest touch, then began to treat it. Sonic growled louder feeling the big pain from the spray on his bite wound. Amy only had one thought while she treated him. Who is the baby here? Sonic, or Shadow?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Nothing to say...**

**The Reader: Tell me about it...my friend's baby ended up biting her other friend's hand...**

**puppydog4: I think Sonic's the biggest baby in my book. :3**

**Winter T. hedgehog: Your welcome! X3**

**Savvy0417: Thank you! XD**

**Chapter 4. Bath Time!**

It slowly turned to nightfall as the sun began to set and the moon slowly rose up from the earth's side greeting the stars. Sonic was busy, inside the house as usual, trying his best to keep a good close eye on the little 'terrorist' who bit him. It felt like the bite mark was so hard, he still felt the stinging pain...and it had been a few hours ago.

He sat at the kitchen table this time looking over the newspaper he had found lying in a woven straw basket where Amy usually keeps her old papers in. He figured to keep a little busy by reading the funnies, or just reading himself beating ole Beardy Mc Eggbutt. He chuckled remembering hearing the name from some kids he saw walking down the sidewalk back from school. Kids have a good sense of humor.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard a wooden door being open. Sonic looked up and turned behind him, "Hey, Amy-What the hell!?" he shouted having his eyes pop out like he saw a ghost.

There stood a pink hedgehog with a two-piece red and white polka-dotted bathing suit and a lighter pink towel wrapped around her waist. Her quills were rolled up and pinned to her head with a flowery pin. She looked at her blue friend confused, "What? You don't like it?" she asked.

Sonic felt a blush coming, but did his very best to hide it, "Uh...well...no." he stammered, "I wanna know...why your dressed like that?" Amy smiled at him.

"Oh, well, I was going to get Shadow from the play pen I kept just in case after I was turned into a baby myself, and he and I will take a bath together." she replied.

Green eyes were much wider after hearing that, "What!?" he shouted jumping up from his seat, "B-But you can't!".

The pink rose crossed her arms and glared at him, "And why not?" she asked.

Sonic tried his best to keep his cool knowing she was get much more angrier if he kept going, "Well...he's...you can't just...your not allowed to bathe with him!" he shouted.

"Excuse me, Sonic T. Hedgehog, but he is MY boyfriend!" Amy shouted back much louder taking a few steps up to him, "And you have no athority of who I can bathe with! I can take a bath with him, even in this state! He's still Shadow, understand!?".

He wobbled a bit from fear as she crept closer to him. His back was next to the side of the table, hands grasped it tightly. Amy glared so hard, it made him cringe in fear inside. She did have a good way of telling people to back off. Must'ave got the 'power' from when she yelled at a few men who tried to pick up their friend, Cream. They were scared stiff...

Finally, his head slowly nodded feeling himself gulp. With that, Amy's scary face and angered tone had come to a stop then was replaced by a gentle smile and a loving smooth voice, "Thank you, Sonic." she smiled.

Turning a heel, she walked off with her head held high and humming a happy tune. Sonic stared at her form as she disappeared from the other side of the living room wall. He couldn't help, but feel a little attracted to her angered charms. A girl like that is pretty hard to find. Sonic quickly groaned and shook the thoughts out of his head, then slowly sat down in his seat and leaned his head forward staring at the grayish paper and black lettering.

* * *

She really didn't mean to be that harsh to him, but the way he was like that, made Amy furious. First the time when he mistake Shadow as an 'alien hedgehog', now this. He really has it in to make her angry. But that's something she learnt to move on and live with.

Amy came into the living room and saw the play pen one the side of the room. There she saw her 'boyfriend', Shadow moving up on his hind legs and standing slightly holding onto the top bars with his tiny hands. He saw her and immediately started to coo and smile. She loved it that he possibly still remembered her. Sure a baby's brain is so tiny that they might not remember much after being grown up, but for Shadow, he was a very special hedgehog to Amy. The way he always snuggles to her and how he laughs and coos at her, it was like he really knew who Amy was right off the bat.

She smiled and walked over to the play pen and knelt down, "Hello, Shaddy." she cooed, "Wanna take a bathy with me?".

Baby Shadow only gurgled and cooed once more for her answer. Which was a 'yes', "Good. Now let's get you ready." with a quick move, she picked him up and carried him with her to the bathroom. Inside was a pretty large room with a large jacuuzi and a shower on the other side. A marbled sink was there with a large circled mirror. After Shadow moved in with her, he offered to help renovate the house and she was able to get a 'dream bathroom'.

She closed and locked the door, then walked over to the jacuuzi and placed the baby carefully on the floor. The little life form looked up at her confused as to why she let him go. Then the sound of loud, running water was heard making his ears twitch. It was loud enough to make the poor thing whimper, "Ick..." he sniffed.

Amy was a little too preoccupied to get the water to be a good temp for her and a baby. She didn't realize that Shadow crawled away from her, but between the sink and toilet. She stood up and stretched from bending a little, too far, "Phew...that's it. Now Shaddy, it's time to-" she was cut off seeing the baby not there where she placed him, "Shaddy? Shaddy?".

She turned the water off since it was just over a few inches. Perfect for Baby Shadow to be in. When the water only dripped to the large pool, she was able to hear a few whimpers, "Shaddy..?" she got on her knees and crawled over to where he was at.

Amy smiled seeing him trying to hide, but was a little sad seeing his scared little face, "Ohh...poor thing. You don't like the noise?" she asked moving closer to him.

Baby Shadow shook a little. It was cute how even the Ultimate Life Form was scared of a loud running water. Carefully taking him out of the 'hiding spot' she held him close as he shivered in her hold. His tiny face was buried in soft chest whimpering slightly.

She soothed him gently by carefully brushing his quills. He liked it. Even as an adult, Shadow loved it when Amy smoothed out his quills. He would always lay his head on her lap, or chest. While hearing her soft heart beat, she would gently brush through his quills sub doing him slumber. Baby Shadow wasn't at all ready to sleep, but purred quietly from the loving gestures.

Amy giggled and kissed his head. She undid his diaper and took off her towel. Then both he, and she were carefully settled down in the tub. Amy was careful to go in first. She held an extra hand on the side to ease her way down so she was sitting perfectly. Then she placed the baby on her lap letting the warm water his his legs.

Baby Shadow jumped slightly from the touch. As a baby, he didn't even touch liquid like this ever since he was turned so it was surprising to him. Amy kept a good eye on him like a hawk holding him with one arm around his tiny waist and the other pouring water over his little tummy. The baby life form began to enjoy the water even more. So much that he started smacking his hands on the water making them splash out of the tub and on her.

"Hey!" Amy gasped shielding her eyes from the water drops.

Baby Shadow continued to giggle happily as he played in the water. He didn't wanna stop this fun no matter what. The pink flower smiled seeing how happy he is. If only the blue blur, himself, would be easy to get into the water...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I'm sooo sorry about making you wait. I had a little writer's block and I needed some help. Thank you, Savvy cutie! XD Also, it's very hard to type with your finger bandaged...**

**Also, the song I put in this is called 'Derpy's Lullaby'. Please look it up on Youtube to know how it goes and I hope you all like it. I might even sing this to my children. ^/^**

**Chapter 5 A Gentle Lullaby**

The night went by fast as the citizens of Mobius were already in bed. Amy was tucked in tightly with her baby boyfriend in her arms. Sonic stayed over just in case, but was only sleeping on the couch. It was rough, but he made it through the whole night. Luckily for him, he wasn't able to hear baby Shadow cry at all. He woke up a few times crying for attention, or he was fussy. Amy awoke instantly and held him in her arms. She was tired, of course, but considering that she knew this would happen made her understand and to keep patient.

Right now, the young rose was holding baby Shadow sitting on the edge of the bed. She cradled him gently as he started to slowly fall back to sleep. She smiled at his cute tiny form nestled in her peach arms. He began to purr quietly snuggling up into her chest. Amy blushed a little, but shook her head to forget it.

She started to gently pet the little baby's head, "Go to sleep, Shadow." she cooed.

Baby Shadow fluttered his eyes wanting to stay awake, but from her slow rocking, it was getting a little hard. She looked up in thought wondering what to do. A tiny imaginary light bulb appeared over her head as her green eyes sparkled, "That's it." she said looking back down at the young hogglet.

The baby cooed at her gently pawing his tiny gloved hands on her chest. Amy continued her loving movements as she began to sing.

"_Stars and moons and air balloons,_

_fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows and _

_rock you to sleep again._

_Teddy bears of pink,_

_ducks and lambs of white._

_Don't you cry dear I'm here now,_

_I'll be your night light._"

Her gentle singing was much harder to not sleep through. Baby Shadow started to doze off instantly whining quietly. He nuzzled his tiny head to her chest once more as his purrs grew louder. Amy's smile brightened while she continued.

"_Stars and moons and air balloons,_

_fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows and _

_rock you to sleep again._

_Smile to cure the frowns,_

_twirling and tumbling in laughter._

_Someday life will always be,_

_happily ever after._

_Never more will the storms come,_

_to destroy your little world._

_Never more will the waters rise,_

_'til the mountains no longer touch the skies._

_Stars and moons and air balloons,_

_fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows and _

_rock you to sleep again._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_

_and rock you to sleep again._"

Soft snoring was heard from the small infant in her arms. The rose hedgehog looked down seeing that her lullaby worked perfectly. She stood up carefully without a sudden move to wake him up again, then gently placed him back onto the bed where he was before. Inside, she felt like a real mother taking care of a small baby like Shadow. A sudden blush appeared on her cheeks thinking of how it would be if 'her' child would be in her arms sleeping like him.

Amy moved to her side and wrapped her arms around him. She was glad she didn't move around much in her sleep. Afraid that she would roll on top of him and suficate the poor thing. Tomorrow, she would buy a new crib for him for just a while till they find a cure for him. She smiled letting out a cute little giggle from her lips remembering how older Shadow would be in this.

They snuggle up in bed and he would wrap his strong protective arms around her so she would be warm and safe. Now it was her turn to be the protective one and be responsible to keep her baby boyfriend safe. Amy closed her eyes thinking a little. Another small giggle escaped before going to sleep herself.

_"I wonder what it would be like if Shadow and I had a child...?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I'm glad I'm so sorry for another long wait. Please don't get mad at me, or stop reading my stories. I want to upload for all of you, but I just cant get all of them on all the time...ok, I almost did, but that was different. I'll try my best and all that, so please continue reading and loving my stories. Thank you. **

**Chapter 6 More friends to play with.**

The next day, Amy was up and ready to start the new day to help fix Shadow's small proplem. Last night did have some fusses, but with the calm lullaby she played for him, Shadow was nestled in bed cozy and warm with a cute little smile on his little face. Amy squealed quietly keeping her voice down so she wouldn't wake her sleeping 'boyfriend'.

She made her way downstairs and to the kitchen, but not until stopping to check on Sonic. She walked over to the living room archway entrance and saw her friend sleeping like a baby. She giggled quietly seeing the funny pose he was in. Sonic was on the couch, but half his body was still on while his lower was on the top of the couch having his feet touch her wall, and his head on floor with his mouth wide open.

"What a strange way to be sleeping." She whispered to herself before quickly taking out her phone and capturing a picture of it, "This is going in the scrapbook." Amy giggled all the way in the kitchen to begin her breakfast.

* * *

The morning could've gone a little better. Sonic woke up instantly from baby Shadow crying upstairs. Of course he was angry he got woken up, but Amy calmed both him and the baby after going up and getting him. The blue male groaned at the table watching Amy place Shadow in the highchair and start to feed him carrots that were mushed up.

The sight urked him for some odd reason. Baby Shadow looked towards him and playfully grabbed a bit of the mushed carrot and threw it at him directly into his eye. Sonic mumbled a small swear so Amy didn't hear it, but glared at the infant who was giggling nonstop. Even as a baby, Shadow was still the annoying enemy of his.

Afterwards, Amy and Sonic were now outside the house and making their way to the home of their two tailed, friend. Baby Shadow was in a small kangaroo pouch that Amy bought for him. He was nestled in the pink hedgehog's small chest, but he liked it anyways. He thought he was in his 'mother's' arms and happily cooed nuzzling his head into her.

Amy giggled and patted his tiny head. All the while, Sonic only glared from behind her the whole way. After walking for what seemed to be forever to the blue blur, they finally made it to Tail's house after 3 miles. Amy was glad that Tails lived a little close to her just in case.

She stopped at the door, then turned to her companion behind her, "Sonic, be on your best behavior. Alright?" she asked in a scolding tone.

Sonic glared a little at her, "Oh sure...tell me to be on my best behavior when that little black monster in your arms attacks me." he mumbled.

Amy only rolled her eyes seeing her old hero acting like a spoiled child, "Sonic, please...?" she said a little softer.

He stared at her for a few seconds, then sighed and nodded grumbling quietly. The pink hedgehog smiled and turned back to the door, then knocked. The two heard what seemed to be a few othe people inside having a small conversation till some footsteps were heard coming towards the door.

It opened to have Tails there with a small smile on his face seeing his two best friends and his baby patient, "Amy. Sonic. Glad you came." he said stepping back letting the two come in, "I hope your ok with this, but I brought some others to come and help with the problem.".

Sonic stared at him confusingly, "Who?" he asked.

His question was quickly answered when a white bat appeard from the living room entrance to the hallway. She smiled seeing her best friend and her other friends come in. She had on a tight black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black boots with high heels. Her curly hair bounced lightly as she moved closer to the three people.

"Amy, dear! Sonic, and...Shadow?" she gasped walking over to the said pink female seeing the small little black ball of fluff in her arms.

Baby Shadow looked up at his long time partner in crime and cocked his head to the side, "Ga..?" he spoke.

"Hey, Rouge." Amy said speekin up from the awkward position they were in, "And..yep, this is Shadow.".

Rouge said nothing, but carefully took the infant out of the pack and held him up in the air. Shadow stared at her still curious of who this person was. Quickly, her confused look turned into a large happy look with a big smile and glittering eyes, "O...m...g...your so CUTE!" she shouted placing him into her large chest and cuddled him like a stuffed teddy bear, "You are the most cutest thing I have ever seen in the entire world! Your just like a beautiful diamond bigger than the Master Emerald!".

Both Amy, Sonic, and Tails watched as the spastic white bat continued to give the poor thing her cuddles and twirls all the while shouting several jewles she's seen. Baby Shadow felt sick from the constant moving she was making and it pained Amy to see him like that.

"Rouge!"

A sudden voice wrang out loud enough to stop the bat from moving any faster. In a quick swipe, the baby was out of her white furry arms and into brown ones. Baby Shadow, still dizzy from all that, looked up seeing a brown wolf holding him carefully while she was glareing daggers at the bat.

She held him protectively while scolding her friend, "Are you insane?! You trying to make him so dizzy, he'll get sick?!" she shouted.

Rouge only scoffed and waved her hand at her while the other was on her waist, "Oh whatever, Alicia." she said smirking at her, "I was only making him smile for once in his life. Shadow is so adorable in this state, I couldn't help myself!".

The wolf, Alicia, was another of Amy's, and Sonic's friends. She was a beautiful brown angel wolf with short blond hair up in a tight pony tail and her wings wrapped around her body and the infant's covering him from the mad woman. She wore a red cherry jeweled shirt with a black pleated skirt and white sandles with straps wrapped around her ankles.

"Hey, Amy..." Alicia said looking past her 'friend', "Hey, Sonic.".

Amy giggled and walked over to her carefully taking Shadow out of her arms, "Thanks for saving Shadow." she said in a playful tone.

"Had to. I highly doubt Rouge would ever stop cuddling him till the brink of death..." she said crossing her arms and glaring back at the white bat who just shrugged and smirked.

Sonic snickered quietly, "That would've been funny if he was stuck in Rouge's chest..." he whispered to Tails beside him.

The fox punched him in the arm, but snickered quietly imagining it actually happening. Amy only glared at the two, but sighed before turning back to her friends, "So Tails called you all to come and help?" she asked.

Rouge nodded, "That's right, honey. After we all heard about this happening again, we wanted to come and help you.".

"All...?" Amy repeated.

"Yeah. Tails contacted us, Cream, and Knuckles to come and help." Alicia spoke up.

"Not just that, I may have found a clue to fix this!" All eyes were on Tails as he walked up to Amy, "A clue on how to bring Shadow back to normal!".

Both Amy and Sonic stared at him confused and shocked while Shadow looked at each and every eyes that were staring at him. He cooed slightly before grabbing Amy's hand that was holding him, then brought it to his mouth, then sucked on her finger like a pacifier. The pink flower looked down at her 'boyfriend' and sighed seeing his cute little red eyes staring up at her with amusement.

She took a second before looking up at her fox friend and said, "It better not consist of anything with Eggman." she said strongly.

Tails shook a little, but held his hands up defence with a nervous smile, "Not at all! No no no! Nope! Nope! Nope!" he quickly said sounding a little scared.

Amy only glared at him, but to everyone who knew of her, her glares were powerful and one look would be like a ticket to hell with a single dagger into their eyes in a second. A soft sigh was heard from the small yellow fox as he lowered his head and scratched it from behind.

"...Yes...".

Amy sighed angrily while Sonic only face palmed knowing what's to come in the conversaition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Glad to see everyone is liking this so far! I'm having so much fun torturing poor Shadow. XD But when you see him as a baby, you have no choice, but to cuddle him so much! He's like a widdle doll! 83 Ok, no more goo goo stuff...on with the update!**

**Shadow: Hahahahaha! XD**

**Amilina Rosery: Being squeezed into her large melons, I can understand that...**

**puppydog4: Here it is!**

**Kenny hilferty: Thank you for understanding. And I couldn't stop laughing either while I was writing. XD**

**Eggman hater: He's the first to go down...**

**Chapter 6 The Plan.**

Everyone was seated in the living room. Amy, along with Sonic beside her on the 'two person' couch, Alicia standing up next to the wall, Rouge and Tails on the other side of the room next to the television set, then lastly, two people sitting down on a bigger couch. Knuckles sat down on the side with his elbow resting on the arm of the couch having his head in his gloved hand. He wore nothing, but ripped baggy jeans and his usual no fingered gloves and shoes.

A cream colored, rabbit sat next to him in a 'lady' like position. She wore an orange sleeveless polo shirt with a white pleated mini skirt and red and orange tennis shoes. She stared down at the small baby playing with a small doll Amy had brought with her for him to play with. Cream smiled happily seeing baby Shadow toss the doll around cooing excitedly.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Rouge asked first breaking the small silence around the room.

Tails cocked his head to the side scratching his ear a bit, "It's kinda hard to describe really..." he said nervously.

Amy crossed her arms laying back in her seat, "I hate the fact that we have to go back to Eggman's lair. Why exactly?" she complained.

"I think we need his machine that turned him into a baby, but it won't reverse the effect.".

"Can't you, I dunno...fix it so it can?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

The kitsune fox shook his head, "No...I got what I could tell from Shadow's blood the other day. Eggman had put something in the machine so it could make the change irresistible to change." he answered.

Rouge looked down at the infant, "Either way...I think this is a good look for him." she smirked.

"Rouge! I don't want my boyfriend to be a baby!" Amy snapped.

The bat simply shrugged looking away from her. Cream watched as baby Shadow tossed the doll in the air once more seeing it bounce away from him. He bent over reaching for it, but unable to even touch the doll. Quickly before he starts to cry, Cream bent over and picked up the doll, then handed it over to him. The black tiny infant cooed happily grabbing it quickly.

"So I guess Mr Shadow is going to stay like this for now until he grows up." Cream suggested looking sad for him.

This brought Amy down knowing that she would have to wait for a long time for him to grow up if he could. Shadow was made fifty years ago, but still aged like normal now for being immortal. He is the same age as Sonic, so she would have to wait nineteen years for him to be his normal self.

She cupped her hands on her face feeling tears prick her eyes, "I dont wanna wait." she whimpered, "I'll be old by the time he turns 19. I just want my boyfriend back...".

Sonic hated to see Amy sad. It tore his heart into pieces knowing that she would have to be forced to wait till Shadow is older. The baby heard a small sniffle from his 'girlfriend' having his ear twitch. He looked over to see her crying.

"Ah...?" baby Shadow cooed throwing away the doll and started to crawl over to her feet.

Everyone watched as the baby got up on his knees and leaned his tiny hands on her knee caps looking up at her. Amy felt him trying to get her attention. She slowly looked up from her hands seeing her 'boyfriend' looking up at her with his adorable big red eyes. She carefully bent over picking him up and setting him in her lap.

Baby Shadow continued to stare up at her with a little sadness in his eyes, "E...E..." he cooed inching his hand up to her cheeks, "E...mi...Emi...".

Amy, including everyone else, widened their eyes hearing the baby call out to her. Wrong name, but it almost sounded just like 'Amy'. Her eyes were huge compared to her friends. The baby was trying to calm her down, but it was like the real Shadow was trying to comfort her. Not the baby Shadow.

Rouge, Cream, and Alicia had large glistening eyes staring at the two with enormous smiles on their faces, "Cuuuuuuuuute!" they all cooed.

"Did...he just call you 'Emi'?" Sonic asked still speechless.

"Wait!" Tails called out rushing over to Amy's side, "Amy! Shadow is still there! He may be a baby, but he's still there! You said that when your sad, he would always clean your tears out right?".

The said pink hedgehog remembered how whenever she was sad, Shadow would be there to wipe her tears clean, then cooed her name to her to calm her down. Baby Shadow did the same thing. She nodded her head still staring at the little infant in her lap, "Yes...he's done that several times...".

"Then Eggman hadn't really erased his mind! Amy, did you remember anyone when you were a baby before?".

"...no not really? I was a baby, babies have very tiny brains so I couldn't remember much.".

"But to Shadow, he's not really an artificial hedgehog! So he has a higher brain than any other baby, he just acts like one because he is!".

Alicia leaned her head to the side, "What are you even saying?" she asked.

Tails turned his attention to everyone around him and continued, "If Eggman hadn't erased everything from his mind, then that means that Shadow is still in that tiny body! So if we somehow figure out a way to turn him back...-!".

"Why not a chaos emerald?" Sonic interrupted having everyone look at him confusingly, "Hey, Shadow's always with his emerald, right? So if we give him an emerald, then maybe he might be able to turn back.".

Cream spoke up softly, "But how will he be able to do that? Do you think he might still have his powers?" she asked.

Rouge held up her hand walking over to Amy and Shadow, "Only one way to find out." she said taking out a red chaos emerald from her side back around her waist.

Knuckles' eyes widened getting up from his seat, "R-Rouge!? Where did you get that?!" he hollered.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye with a sly smirk, "From your place, of course. Knuckie, you are cute, but you really should sleep lighter sometimes." she chuckled turning her attention away from the fumming echidna to the baby.

She gently placed the heavy gem in his tiny hands. Amy held it in her hand making sure he didn't drop it, "Shadow, can you transport?" she asked.

Baby Shadow looked back and forth from her and the emerald a few times before stopping to stare at it. It was shiny and big. Like a...big apple. A wide smile came over the tiny being, and he quickly opened his mouth placing it on the gem sucking on it.

Rouge, disgusted by what just happened, turned away to Knuckles with the same smirk, "Your right. It is yours. You can have it back." she said before walking away to her spot.

Knuckles glared at the bat clenching his fists in pure anger and annoyance. Amy sighed and took the gem away from the baby having him whine for it back, "No, Shadow..." she lightly scolded handing the emerald to Sonic.

He took it, gagging at the baby spit on it, but quickly wiped it off with a baby towel that was from the baby bag Amy had brought with her along with the doll. Tails sighed knowing that giving an infant a chaos emerald wouldn't solve the problem, "Ok...plan 'B'?" he asked looking around the room.

"Why not use the Master Emerald?" the angel wolf spoke up holding her hand up.

The angered echidna turned to her with a frustrated look on his face, "And why would I let them use the Master Emerald...?" he asked.

"Wait! Why don't we use the Master Emerald?" Tails said, "Seeing that the chaos emerald didn't work, maybe a bigger and stronger sorce of power could change him.".

Cream smiled before speaking, "Yes! That can work! Mr Shadow will be back to normal again!".

Amy joined in with a thought in her head, "And maybe...if we somehow get Eggman's machine he used to change Shadow into a baby, then rewire and use the M.E. with it, it might actually work!" she suggested.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I never said that we can use the Master Emerald! It might not even work! And if it does, give me one good reason why I should lend it to you all?!".

Having enough of his ramblings, Alicia stood up from the wall and marched over to Knuckles having him slowly walk back into the wall, "Sure, I'll give you three good reasons. You will have to deal with all the diaper changes, all the sobbing and whining and crying, and..." she held up her hand making a tight fist and a flame to poof out from her palm with her power, "YOU will get this every day of your life until Shadow turns to his normal age!".

Now pushing his body against the wall in total panic, Knuckles shook in fear hearing all the reasons she had given him, including the first and the last one to be the worst of all. In total defeat, he quickly nodded his head, "Ok! Ok! I'll do it! Just don't give me any changing, or anything!" he cried.

Rouge shook her head rolling her eyes, "What a baby...".

Amy smiled knowing that with everyones' help, changing Shadow will be faster and easier than she thought. Feeling a soft pat on her cheek again, she looked down at the baby seeing him smile at her. She couldn't help, but squeal quietly from his undying cuteness. Gently, Amy leaned down and nuzzled her nose against his, "Soon, we'll get you back to normal. Just wait, Shaddie." she smiled.

"Emi!" baby Shadow replied happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I have an update for you all! It's been a long time and I hate to leave you off on some parts for a while, but it's hard here in the real world... Also, hope you all will have a good Memorial day tomorrow and honor the ones who died for us, or the ones who we lost and loved. **

**Mo-Ty: I know! I'm having fun with making Shadow cute!**

**xXDarkAngleKittenXx: Adorbs!**

**kenny hilferty: I loved that part, too! I can't stop laughing at how I wrote that! XD**

**Amilina Rosery: It is cute how he said it...in a wrong way, but it's almost like her name. XD**

**puppydog4: Thank you!**

**Savvy0417: I loved your chappies! And I'm sooooo with you on that! I pick him up and run away like hell saying 'HE'S MINE!'.**

**xXKira The DragonXx: Don't faint on me! It's just getting good!**

**aqua9597: Thanks, sissy! XD**

**Chapter 7 Baby Talk.**

After the long talk in the living room, the boys were in the basement where Tails kept his workshop in and the girls were outside in the front yard playing with the baby life form. There were some more fights with Knuckles and Rouge with having to deal with the M.E. being used and her stealing the chaos emerald, but Tails assured him that nothing will harm the large gem with the high tech around to keep it from danger. Alicia had to help with the brute force to get him to understand. She didn't hurt him, but with a fireball inches above his head, he was dead serious about going along with it.

Outside, the girls were sitting on a large hand-made quilt that Amy had made over the past few years playing with baby Shadow. Amy sat criss-crossed with a small ball in her hand, "Ok, Shadie! Get the ball!" she said tossing the ball to the baby that was in the middle of the four.

Baby Shadow raised his tiny hands at it, but the poor thing missed the ball only to have it roll pass him to Cream who was behind him sitting like Amy. She caught it and held it up to him, "Here you go." she smiled.

Tiny hands reached forward to grab the ball. Baby Shadow took it and held it in both looking at it in amusement. Amy clapped her hands getting his attention, "Come on! Pass it!" He hear her looking at his older 'girlfriend/mother', then threw it at her just a few inches from her grip.

Rouge couldn't stop laughing at how her old partner was this cute and actually playing like this, "Oh this is too much!" she laughed, "I wish I had a camera for this so I can show him when he gets older!".

Cream glared at her from the side, "Ms Rouge, don't be so rude!" she scowled.

The bat only waved her hand at her, "Oh don't worry your little puffy tail! I'm not rude at all to this cue little ball of fur.".

Alicia sat right next to Cream and Amy laying on her side holding her head up in her palm and elbow bent resting on the quilt, "It is kind of strange." she spoke up watching the little baby in front of her giggling happily, "Shadow is the kind of person who wouldn't be caught dead doing this sort of thing.".

Amy sighed losing her smile a bit holding the ball in her hand, "I know...and I've always wanted to ask him if I can have a family with him, but I just don't really know if he wants kids." Cream gasped.

"What?! But, mr Shadow would be a great father!" she said getting everyone, but baby Shadow's attentions, "Remember how he helped you when you were a baby, ms Amy?".

The bat snickered to herself, "That rhymed.".

Amy stared at her with a sort of bored look on her face, "Yeah...I highly remember, but I also remember being tossed back and forth between Sonic and Shadow, because they were battle over me..." she accused.

The angel wolf snapped her fingers, "Now I remember! Sonic said that he challenged him to a 'yo mama' duel, and a paint ball match." she said.

Cream nodded, "Not to mention a 'chili dog eating contest'." she noted.

Nodding, Rouge spoke up, "And yet, Shadow had one Amy over.".

The said hedgehog looked down at the baby with a slight blush on her cheeks. Baby Shadow stared up at her with his large red eyes she loved so much. He began to crawl up to her and sat up on his knees holding himself up with his tiny hands on her knees, "Emi...?" he spoke.

Amy smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "It's ok, Shadie. Your still a wonderful baby boyfriend." she joked.

The baby giggled and sat back on his bottom holding up his hands for the ball. Alicia smiled at the sight, kinda seeing a bit of a mother and son sort of thing, "Amy, you make me jealous sometimes..." she said.

She looked over at her angel friend confused, "What do you mean?" she asked. Alicia sighed sitting up on her knees.

"Well...Shadow isn't your baby, but he looks like he's your son. I just feel jealous cause I want a baby, too...".

Rouge smirked at her, "That's pretty bold of you saying that." she joked crossing her amrs, "Lemme guess, you want a small little chameleon running around your feet?".

The wolf's face beamed with red, angered and embarrassment, "Sh-Shut up!" she growled at her, "So what if I wanted a baby like that?! I think a sweet, cute, and adorable chameleon baby is what I want!".

Amy giggled, "At least your honest, Lia." she said calling her by her old nickname, "And I guess that Shadie is almost like my son. I wish I could have a son, or daughter with him someday...". The rabbits eyes sparkled.

"Me, too! I've always helped my mom with the babysitting when we had neighbors around with kids! I'm old enough so I can find a special someone to have a family!".

"Maybe a certain fox we know is that 'special someone'." Alicia smiled at her making Cream's face blush deeply.

All eyes turned to Rouge who was quiet for a while, "What about you, ms Rouge?" Cream asked.

The said bat shrugged, "I guess it's ok to have a child." she answered, "Besides, I think a child will be good to help me steal more jewels than ever..." a sly smirk crept across her face.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Now I'm worried for her future child..." she groaned.

"But do you think mr Knuckles is suited" Cream asked.

The look on the bat's face grew making the girls' spine tingle, "Oh yes...he'll help very nicely. Since I know he is very good in bed..." she smirked.

"ROUGE!" Amy snarled grabbing baby Shadow and picking him up holding him close.

She only laughed out loud having the others groan in annoyance, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But I think Knuckie is a good person to start a family. He just needs to get his 'friend' to answer to my needs...".

"**ROUGE!**"

* * *

Knuckles, inside shook uncomfortably. Sonic, beside him, noticed placing a hand on his shoulder, "Knux? You ok?" he asked.

He breathed in a few times before answering, "Yeah...I'm fine...but I felt a chill for some reason..." he groaned.

Tails, standing at the end of the room holding up a wrench in his hand, "Ok, so what I need is the M.E. to be put right on the side so I can hook it up to a few cords here and there, then a few chaos emeralds around like what happened last time..." he mumbled to himself.

"Uh, Tails...mind telling the brainless one here and the cool one next to him?" Sonic spoke up pointing at his friend next to him.

Knuckles nodded, "...HEY!" he growled at him finally understanding his joke.

The fox turned to them now holding a screw driver in his other hand, and holding up a large tool box with one of his tails, "Sorry, guys...I get like that a lot when I'm stressed." he answered, "But what I'm saying is that I need the M.E. to be right beside the machine I used to change Amy back to normal before.".

The three turned to the large machine that was now upgraded since before. It was taller and more sturdier with tons of buttons and cords sticking out of it. It had a door that was locked and a small window built onto it. Sonic whistled in amazement, "Daaaayum! Tails, you've been working on that?!" he asked walking up to it.

Tails smiled with a slight blush, "Yeah...I was woking on it to see what else I can do with it. Like maybe a power enhancer, or something like that. But after hearing about Shadow and turning into a baby, then I had to work on it since it got a bit older.".

Knuckles stood next to the machine and knocked on it carefully, "Looks sturdy. So where is the Master Emerald supposed to be set?" he asked.

Walking up to the side of the machine, Tails grabbed a chalk from the tool box and marked down an 'X' on the ground, "Right here." he answered, "And when we get it inside, I'll hook up the cords to it so the power inside the gem will power the machine a lot faster.".

Sonic nodded, "That's a good idea. So where will the emeralds being placed?".

"Actually, I wanted them around the machine like last time. Hopfully things will be able to work out. Shadow's different than Amy's transformation, so...".

"So...?" Knuckles copyed.

"So...it might work, but there's a 50/50 chance it might not work..." Tails said with a little worried tone.

Sonic shook his head, "Hey! Don't be like that! Your the smartest kid in this whole world! I'm sure you can get ole 'Shadie' back." he smiled patting his little brother on the head.

Tails chuckled pushing his hand away and fixing his spiked hair, "Thanks, Sonic...I'll do my best!" he proudly said holding his hand up fist pumping the air.

The blue blur chuckled crossing his arms, "That's the spirit, little brother." he smiled.

Knuckles, behind them, cleared his throat getting their attention, "It might work and all...but I have one question." he said.

The fox nodded, "Sure, what is it?" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"How will we get the Master Emerald in the work shop...?".


	9. Chapter 9

**O my god! It's been waaaay too long for this update! I'm so sorry about that! But you know how I am sorta...I'm so horrible... **

**No replies i'm afraid, but I like to thank puppydog4, kenny hilferty, aqua9597, and Lil Red2601 for reviewing the last chappie! But also to thank everyone else for reviewing and loving the story still! I'm losing a lot of people becasue of how bad I am of this...**

It was getting dark pretty fast for the the Sonic team. Just in time for a little hedgeling's bed time. Amy and Sonic said their goodbyes to the rest and left the house back to her's. The two were quiet for a while hearing tiny, soft snoring from the little baby all tucked nicely in Amy's arms. They were still wondering how to make her boyfriend back to normal. Sonic told her what he and the guys discused by having the Master Emerald being plugged up somehow into the machine that changed her form back to her original form.

She thought it was a good idea, but, of course, she had the same question in her head. How will they put that large gem in the basement?

They finally stopped at the door of her house. Sonic took the liberty of opening the door for her. She smiled at him at being a gentleman, or gentle'hog', and started her way in. Sonic walked on behind her closing the door and locking it back up, "Sonic?" he heard her spoke out.

"What?" he replied turning to her.

"Are you still going to sleep over?" Sonic felt a little hurt. It was a question, but it her voice sounded a bit annoyed when she asked. He shook his head, "Your not?".

He crossed his arms looking away, "I only did because...I wanted to make sure you were ok of taking care of baby 'faker'." he groaned.

Amy's cheeks puffed a little, "I wish you two could stop calling each other that." she complained, "And I'm perfectly fine of taking care of him. You don't have to be here to supervise me.".

Sonic looked at her again showing an annoyed look, "Oh yeah? You couldn't start the dishwasher without me before." he argued, "You actually put dish soap in the washer when clearly you had to put the soap in a packet specifically for it. We mopped the kitchen for three hours cause of all the bubbles it made.".

She grew more angry in a second, "Don't be like that! I only did it because it was 'soap'! I didn't know it would do that! Besides, you couldn't handle the shower because of water! Me and Tails had to literally tie you up and throw you in the bathtub just so you can get cleaned!". Sonic growled.

"You know dam-darn well that I. Hate. Water." he said quickly correcting himself since Amy didn't want any cursing in her home.

"Well sorry for trying to help you get used to the shower and bathtub!" Amy shouted.

"Ehh..." the two stopped their argument looking down to see the little life form moving around in his sleep, but whinning over the loud yelling. Amy sighed and carefully patted his back, "I'm sorry..." she looked up at the blue hedgehog who was looking down.

"Huh?".

Sonic sighed, "I guess I got carried away. I only want to help you. I'm just fed up with you being all over that baby...".

Amy stared at him silently. She did feel a bit guilty by making him be second and Shadow first. Still, Baby Shadow was the first thing that needs attention all the time. Sonic usually doesn't understand since he's hardly ever taken caref of a child like so. Amy looked away and down at the tiny form nuzzling in her chest, "I'm sorry, too.." she said stroking his small quills, "With Shadow being a baby, I want to be there for him just in case. But I do like having you here to help me tho, Sonicuu.".

Sonic blushed a bit hearing his old nickname again. He looked up trying to think of anything to say while scratching his needle nose nervously, "...thanks." he said quietly.

"Um...go ahead and rest on the couch if you like?" Amy said before turning around and walking away towards the stairs.

Sonic turned to her watching her form go all the way up to the top of the stairs, then disappear around the corner. He then made a loud slap to his face moving his hand down, "Ugh...what am I doing...?" he asked himself before turning in for the night on the couch.

* * *

"No."

The next day, bright and early, Amy was up and clapping her hands together in front of the blue blur bowing fast, "Please, please please?" she begged.

"No, no, no.".

Amy recieved a phone call from Cream asking if she could go over to the mall to help buy a few things for her mother. Amy was happy to help, but she didn't want to take baby Shadow with her. No harm in that, at all, she only wanted a little time away from watching over her boyfriend. But with Alicia being busy, and Rouge, not going to ask her, her only hope was the blue blur himself.

Now she is almost on her knees trying her best to have Sonic babysit him for her. Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. His arms were crossed and glaring down at her like she was in trouble, which she was, "Why? It's only for a few hours!" she complained.

"There's no way I'm watching that 'thing'!" Sonic protested.

Amy glared up at him now failing to beg, and ready for the force, "And why not?" she asked.

"Well for one thing, he hates me, the other is that he keeps biting me, and last, but not least, I HATE HIM!" he huffed turning away from her so his back was facing her and his head was up.

She growled angrily, but quickly stopped thinking of an idea. A smrk grew on her face, and her angered voice turned into a nicer tone, "I guess I won't bring any food...like chili dogs, for instace?" she said.

Sonic's ear twitched hearing the heavenly name of his most favorite food of all, "Pardon?" he asked still not looking at her, but fighting the urge to.

"Oh yeah. The mall had just put up this great place that makes the best chili dogs around. I hear the put so much chili on the hot dog and lots of cheese...I hear they're selling out the 'Supreme Lord of all Dogs'. It has much more than the usual C.D. you get, only better.".

By now, Sonic was ready to explode. His body was twtiching and his tail was wagging a little doing it's best not to. He licked his lips imagining the taste of the S.L.O.A.D at fist bite. Amy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I'll call Cream and tell her that I can't go today. Which is too bad because I thought of getting that for a special someone for helping me-" she was quickly interrupted when she felt a gust of wind past her.

She looked up to see Sonic gone from where he stood. Wondering if that worked, or not, she suddenly felt another blow past her having her hair and clothes brush up from the wind. Sonic was back where he was, but in one hand held a happy baby cooing at Amy, and the other was her bag ready for her to take. Amy smiled at him and happily took the bag out of his hand, "Thank you, very much, Sonic." she said.

He still had the same angered and annoyed look, but huffed out his answer, "Your welcome...".

Amy quickly jumped up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, "I'll bring you the supreme when I get back." she chirped happily before turning to her baby boyfriend, "I'll be back, sweetie. Be good for me and Sonicuu." she gave him an 'eskimo kiss' which made him giggle back.

Sonic watched her moving away from him and towards the door. He still kept his look while she only smiled at him. With a wave to both, she opened the door, then walked out closing it behind. Sonic stared at the door hoping she would come back any second to take the little thing out of his arms. Speaking of which, he turned his attention down to baby Shadow.

The little form looked up at him with his big red eyes looking all innocent, "Well...at least your not biting me." he said trying to be positive.

Baby Shadow only stared at him for a few seconds before he began to start whinning, "Ahh what'd I do now?" Sonic asked, his nose began to twitch sniffing the air, followed by a horribly sickened look.

"...oh you gotta be kidding me..."


	10. Chapter 10

Amy and Cream were spending some time at the mall looking through windows, and occasionally shop for clothes, or accessories. Amy was carrying two backs in one hand, and a larger back on her other arm. Cream the same, but one bag in hand, and two bigger bags on each arm. They continued to laugh at several things as they walked through the floors of the three story mall.

Cream laughed loudly when Amy had told her that she literally had Sonic watch baby Shadow for the time being, "Are you kidding me? Sonic is so funny when it comes to chili dogs!" she laughed.

Amy giggled herself, "I know! At least he'll be able to maybe get along with him then in his usual form." she said turning her head to the side to see more stores to venture in. Cream nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, why is he staying at your house still?" she asked.

Before she could answer, she noticed something interesting to get. Amy quickly rushed off leaving her friend behind confused into a small doll making store. 'Build a Doll' is what the store was called, something like 'Build a Bear Workshop', only instead, they make dolls. Cream quickly ran inside to follow her friend wondering why she would want to go into a store like that. Sure she had a collection of them at home, but not that much like a little child.

Amy was now up at the register talking with a blond human, "Oh yes, you can create what you wish for your doll." the human smiled at her.

Nodding to her, Amy took out her bilfold and held up two twenties and handed them to her, "If it's no trouble, I like to have a small one with this?" she asked.

The human reached over and took the money looking over them before handing it back to her, "A forty is a little small here, but I think I have a good doll for you to make." she told her as she walked around the counter and made her way over to a nearby wall of doll bodies to stuff.

Cream, who stood there confused still, cleared her throat to get her attention, "What are you doing, Amy?" she asked.

Amy only smiled at her with a wink, "Oh...you'll see in a minute." she chirped before walking over to lady ready to start.

The little bunny stood while watching her from afar choosing one of the bodies for her doll, "Oh dear." she sighed, "I do hope mr Sonic is doing alright.".

* * *

"Hey! Stop moving! OW!"

While the girls were having a fun time at the mall, Sonic was having a hard time himself back home. Baby Shadow was doing whatever he could to make him miserably. Sonic was trying to get him to stop biting him when all he was doing was nothing. Baby Shadow was in the living room playing with some toy blocks Amy had given him, but noticed that his blue rival was resting on the couch. He curiously crawled over to him dumping his blocks behind. He saw his large hand dangling off the side of the couch with his fingers touching the floor.

A smile crept up on his tiny muzzle seeing a good opetunity to see how soft if is again. Opening his mouth wide, baby Shadow leaned in, then bit down on his hand. Immeidately, Sonic's eyes widened feeling a deep, familiar pain on his hand, "OW!" he hollard sitting up to see the baby's mouth knawing on his fingers.

Now, Sonic was on the floor pulling his hand away from baby Shadow hard. How can a little baby like that have a good grip on something like his hand? Oh yeah, it's Shadow, Come on, damnit! Let go!" Sonic yelled grabbing his wrist with his other hand and pulling harder.

The baby wasn't letting go. In fact, he was enjoying his torture. Sonic knew that he was enjoying since it was Shadow in a miniature size infant. He also knows not to swear since Amy has lectured him about that many times since he was turned, "Come on! I said...LET GO!".

Just like that, baby Shadow quickly opened his mouth to let him go. Sonic immediately rolled back having the top of his head meeting with the side of the coffee table. A loud grunt was heard following with a few groans as he held his head in pain. Baby Shadow watched him curiously seeing him on his side holding his head. He tilted his head to the side.

Slowly, he crawled up to him on all fours up to his face. Sonic had his eyes closed tightly unawhere of who was right up to him. He slowly opened them up to see the baby's red eyes almost up to his, "Gah!" he yelped jumping away from him and crawled back on his hands like the 'crab walk'. Poor baby Shadow only stayed where he was unsure of what he did, and why he moved away from him.

Sonic only stared at him to see his eyes start to water having his fear grow faster, "Oh no...".

Baby Shadow shut his eyes and wailed out loud making the blue blur cover his ears. Now he did it. Of course, it wasn't his fault, the baby shouldn't have bit him in the first place. But, he is still a baby, no matter if he's fifty years old trapped in a small infant's body. Sighing to himself, Sonic stood up and walked up to the crying hedgling. He knelt down, and picked him up in his arms before standing back up, "It's ok.." he said softly, but sarcastically.

Baby Shadow continued to cry on his shoulder not sensing any sort of heartwarming from his tone. Sonic rolled his eyes, "Come on." he groaned.

Somehow, deep, deep, deep inside, he was feeling guilty about him. How he was like this and might be a baby the rest of his life if Tails won't be able to chang him. Leaving Amy alone to take care of him instead of him taking care of her. With another long sigh, he started to gently stroke his back in a soothing manner, "It's ok...it's ok." he whispered.

Feeling the soft touch like Amy's, baby Shadow started to slowly stop crying. Seeing that it's working, Sonic continued to rub his back hoping that it'll help a little. The hoglet was now sniffing up the last of his tears after a few minutes of soothing motions. Sonic stopped after he heard the last of his whimper slowly die down. He pulled him off holding him now in his arms like Amy does.

Baby Shadow looked up at him with a few bits of tears in his eyes still. Sonic chuckled a little, "You know, your actually kinda cute." he admitted, "For a stubborn guy who got changed into a baby.".

The baby only stared at him with big red eyes. He slowly moved his tiny hand up to him confusing the holder. Sonic watched as his hand moved up higher to him, then grabbed his needle nose surprising him at first. Baby Shadow giggled happily tugging a bit. Sonic sighed sadly.

"Your hopeless..." he spoke in a tiny pitch.

**Hey! First, I'm sorry for being so late. I'm actually in the middle of moving this coming week. So you'll have to wait again. Just for a while. Second, it's another anniversary for the 911 attacks. To those who are in grief still, I pray that you will be alright, and pray for those who lost their lives from the plane crashes and buildings. May God be with you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

After the mall, Amy and Cream wanted a bit more time to each other before they parted ways. So they decided to head to the park. Being a nice day it was, at least spend it outside than a big, loud building. Window shopping may be an interesting topic to people, but stressful when others wanted to spend their whole wallet, but can't.

Walking through the park's entrance, Amy began to see things around the area that were now being closed off. Large man holes were still there, but now being covered up by dirt by the workers, and trees were still bare with burnt leafs and broken limbs. She sighed knowing who to blame for the destruction. Cream, however, was in total shock.

"Amy, what happened here?" she asked bewildered by the piles of burnt wood to left covered with construction signs.

The said female sighed, "The usual battle between good and evil as usual. But Eggman really did a number on the place. Not many people are coming in because of it." she explained looking around to only see a few couples and less kids.

Cream's ears drooped a bit, "How sad..." she pouted, "I thought for sure they would fix it up in time. I wanted to bring Cheese and Cherry here sometime.". Amy turned to her slightly surprised.

"Your looking after Cherry?" she asked.

She nodded, "Oh yes. Ms Alicia wanted me to look after her while she and her team do some detective work." she said smiling.

Amy smiled back, "How nice of you. I'm sure with all the destruction happening, the Chaotix would be working hard. I heard Vector found a gold locket worth millions of dollars. He gave it back to the owner and got at least five hundred.".

"Really? At least that money helped keep their business going on." Cream pointed out.

She nodded understanding about the ordeal the group was having. Vector was always trying to get more money so the team would still have a job, but cases were hard to find sometimes. The two friends continued on through the park moving away from the work sites seeing a few here and there that needed to redo.

As they continued, Amy then turned her head to a small little picnic table next to a large tree. She sighed to herself remembering that spot. It was the spot that she and Shadow, before he was turned to a baby, had their daily picnics. Shadow liked that place, cause the tree would give both of them a good shade. Amy would bring his favorite to eat and would occasionally talk about things before getting up and leaving.

Now that her boyfriend was a baby, she couldn't take him out for any dates. Unless it was a 'playdate'. Looking forward, Amy still couldn't help, but feel sad. Hopefully Tails would fix the machine and turn him back to normal, she thought trying to give herself some hope.

"Amy, look."

Her thoughts were stopped quickly seeing her friend pointing forward at the exit of the park. She didn't realize that she and Cream were almost to the end of the park. It was a small little park, but its still a good size to walk through, or maybe excersize. A couple police cars zoomed by the park fences surprising the two knowing two cars might not be good. Amy wanted to know what happened, so she rushed forward ignoring Cream's cries as she made her way through the park's exit and across the street after making sure no cars were coming.

She rushed over towards a store of mechanical appliances and such along with a group full of people. Waisting no time, she ran to the group and immediately forced her way through having some humans grunt in anger, "Excuse me! Coming through!" she groaned passing a few more till she finally got to the end and meeting up to a long line of police tape in front of her.

There she noticed the store itself was completely blown up. The outside was in peices and the inside was a wreck. Almost like a bomb had exploded and a tornado had entered. Amy noticed bits of broken glass and machines scattered all over the ground including a few bits of blood from unknown victims.

"Amy...!" she turned around to see Cream squeezing through the humans like her barely getting through. Amy grabbed her hand and pulled her through hard, "Th-Thank you...what happened?" she asked looking at the scene of the crime.

Amy shook her head, "I'm not sure...but I think I might have an idea on who did it." she answered, then grabbed the tape then proceeded to go through.

"Hey!" she was quickly stopped by a young police man rushing towards her, "This is a dangerous area, so keep away!".

"But, I want to see it more closely!" Amy shouted back.

The police man shook his head, "I won't allow it. Now get back, or-"

"-It's ok, officer. Those two are with us."

Amy, Cream, and the man turned to see their friendly detective, Espio coming up to them holding a black note book and clipboard in hand, "I called them asking to come over. They might know something about this robbery." he told him eyeing the man directly.

The police man cleared his throat and backed away, "Yes.." he said quietly turning away to another part of the group.

Amy crawled out from under the tape and held it up for Cream to follow, "Thanks, Espio." she said now walking behind him after he motioned them to follow, "So you said this was a robbery?".

"Yes. We know it is because the cable wires have been cut from outside." he explained, "Somehow, someone proceeded to cut the cords so the cameras inside and out wouldn't find out who it was, then blew out the entrance to steal what was inside.".

"But, didn't any bystanders see this culprit?" Cream asked slightly nervous.

Espio shook his head, "This happened when it was dark out. After the explosion was heard, people called the police, but they got here too late. The firefighters came and took out the fire, but at least a dozen people were harmed in the attack. That's why their still here trying to see what happened. But we got eye witnesses telling us that it either mutants, or robots.".

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Uh...mutants?" she asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued, "Either they were drunk, or they thought of seeing large aliens outside. But with the robot idea, we might know who it was.".

Espio took the two away from the crowd and over towards an ambulance that was still parked with a few police guarding the area. Over there, they met up with the rest of the team. Vetor was by the ambulance talking with another police man trying to see what else they could try to do to help, Charmy was inside the car holding a big first aid box next to Alicia, who was sitting down on a small bench taking care of one of the many victims that were caught in the explosion.

Amy quicly rushed over towards the open back of the car, "Amy!" Charmy shouted happily seeing her before his 'sister' noticed.

Alicia turned to her while wrapping the medical wrap around an elder mans arm, "Amy, Cream! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We were walking in the park till we heard the commotion. Did anyone get seriously hurt?" Cream spoke up first seeing the injured man inside.

"Yeah, but their ok in the hospital. This guy says he saw what happened before he got away." the little bee continued turning to the man.

He looked like he was in his late forties still wearing his work shirt and pants, but now covered in blood and dirt. His brown hair was a mess and had a few scrapes on his face. He looked up at them, but looked away in fear. Alicia sighed, "Sir, we want to help you, but right now, you need to tell us. What did you see?" she asked trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"He's been liked this since. We tried asking, but he's too scared to tell us." Espio said looking back at the two.

Cream looked down sadly, "How sad." she pouted.

Amy sighed herself, "I feel awful for him. Must've been very bad seeing the people around you getting hurt by the explosion, thinking that it was the end of the whole thing..their whole lives.." she said sadly looking at the man sympatheticly.

"I-It was..."

All four turned to him surprisingly. The man finally lifted his head up to see them again feeling like he could cry, "It was bad...seeing the costumers, my friends being blown up like that, it was...terrible.".

Alicia turned to Amy shocked a bit, the turned back to him, "Sir, your friends are safe. Everyone is doing just fine. I assure you about that, could you please tell us what happened?" she gently urged him.

The man sighed not wanting to go into detail, but couldn't contain it anymore, "I...I saw...somthing dark outside. My friends didn't think of it after closing...we went back till the lights went out...then we saw the figure coming up to the doors of the store. He sat something down, then turned away quickly. My coworker went over to see what it was, but the thing...it was a bomb. It blew up and threw us back. They were all out, but...I thought I could see that...it was something horrifying.".

Charmy felt a little skiddish hearing what happened. Amy intervened wanting to know desperately who it was, "Did you see who it was?" she asked.

The man shook like he was freezing, "It had red eyes. He looked like one of you...but he looked like...that hedgehog...our hero...he turned on us..why...?" he whimpered covering his face with his hands.

"Red eyes?" Espio copied.

"Looked like the hero?" Cream followed.

Everyone was quiet thinking of who it was. After a few seconds, they all suddenly gasped.

"Metal Sonic!"

**Happy Halloween everyone! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I wanted to add a few serious stuff to it. If it's bad, I'm sorry bout that. I'm not good at all this police stuff and crap. But I wanted to put in a good part to make to make it more epic. Well not epic, just cool I guess. But you all get to see why I put this in in the next chapter! **

**Also, Cherry is Alicia's special Chao friend. I wanted to have a little cameo of her in it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic was lying down on the couch after a long hour of nothing, but diaper changing, and feeding his tiny arch rival. Baby Shadow was nothing more than a pain in the butt in a nicer way to put. He was wriggling around on the changing table not giving him a chance to put on a fresh diaper for him including getting hit with a blast...of baby powder. Sonic the blue hedgehog was covered in white from head to the waist. Seeing what happened to him made the tiny life form burst into a fit of giggles only making him more angry in seconds.

Soon it was time to feed. He never thought feeding a child was easy, he didn't think at all how feeding the stubborn ultimate life form would be so hard. Baby Shadow was tucked tightly in his high chair, almost wanting to be duct tape to keep his hands to his sides. Sonic watched Amy feed him tiny mushed up fruit, or veggies for a while, so how bad could making them be? He was wrong completely wrong. He took a small apple slice and tried to smoosh it with a hammer of all things, but instead ended up making a large mess of apple chunks on the counter, and floor.

Finally, after a series of hard hammering and fruit, he finally had enough sludge to make the "perfect" baby food, or so he thought. Sitting down in front of Baby Shadow, he took a tiny spoonful and held it up to him. The tiny infant looked at it, but looked away disgusted of what is on the baby spoon. Sonic did all he could think of to feed him. Amy had used a few ideas she came up with. Acting like the spoon was an "airplane", or "train", or make a small funny eating face for him. So he chose the first. Moving the spoon around the infant, he made a small swishing noise like the spoon was flying. It intrigued the little life form, but when it was coming for a landing, he pulled back and swung his little hand at the spoon knocking it out of the much larger hand. Sonic growled quietly, but tried his best to calm down. But bit by bit, his anger rose with ever sort of way to make the baby listen to him.

After some more minutes of begging to actually eat something, and giving up, he was now on the couch resting his heart out while Baby Shadow was lying down on the tiny baby blanket a few ways from him. Just one tiny minute was all he really needed, until the loud sounds of the front door being unlocked and opened brought him out from his few seconds of relaxation. Sonic slowly sat up pulling his head up to see Amy walking in and closing the door behind her. He glared at her, "Nice to see you home, honey..." He said sarcastically.

Amy, hearing what he said, rolled her eyes, "Wow, don't I feel the love." She returned the sarcasm with a small to-go bag in her hand, "And I brought this to award you by being a great help to me.".

In a flash of blue, Sonic was up out of his comforting rest, and at the table with the bag in hand he swiped out from hers. Amy stood there slightly shocked, but a look of boredom on her face. She sighed, but shrugged his childish ways off. Walking over to the sleeping baby, she knelt down and gently swept him up in her arms, "Hey, baby. Mama's home." She cooed.

His ears twitched at the sound of his "mother's" voice bringing him out of his peaceful sleep. His tiny eyes opened slowly, and a quiet yawn escaped his mouth, only to make a small squeaking sound. Amy giggled at how adorably cute he was, "I got a special surprise for you." She smiled as she dug into her bag next to her which contained a special toy she bought just for him. Baby Shadow was still in and out of his daze, he almost wanted to go back to sleep. But when she took out a small doll and showed it to him, his eyes slowly opened up more, and sparkled.

Amy was holding up a small doll that had long blond yarn hair with a small blue headband and a cute tiny blue dress with matching slippers sewn on the feet. Her eyes were blue as well and a small, yet happy smile was sewn on her face. Shadow immediatly threw his arms at the doll whining to hold it. Amy giggled and handed it to him. Baby Shadow took the doll and held it tightly in his hands. He seemed to adore the doll, but of course, couldn't help, but suck on one of the tiny stubbed arms.

Standing up, Amy walked with him in her arms to the kitchen. Sonic was busy finishing off his delicious chilly dog. It was halfway done until he stuffed the entire half into his mouth like a snake swallowing it's prey whole. Amy stared at him completely grossed out. Sonic seemed to notice quickly and turned to her with a small smudge of sauce on his cheek, "What?" He asked even tho his mouth was full.

"Your disgusting." She answered bluntly, "Why can't you eat normally? You'll choke to death someday.".

Sonic shrugged and grabbed the napkin that came with the meal, "Can't help it. I'll die without them anyways." He joked wiping his face clean.

Amy sighed, "Even if I tried being nice to you, you still act like a child..".

"Hey, I can't help it either! Besides, Miss Vanilla explained that we all act like children. Remember?". She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Inside of us. Not out.".

Sonic grumbled a little seeing no reason to continue. He then turned to the little monster he tried to baby sat and noticed him holding a doll in his tiny hands. He couldn't help, but snicker a little, "What's that?" He asked pointing at the doll.

Amy looked down to where he was pointing, "Something I saw at one of the stores. I thought maybe it could put a smile on his face." She said smilng herself.

Baby Shadow looked up at Sonic still nawing on one of the arms, "Does he even remember Maria at this age?" she shrugged.

"Not sure, but his eyes seemed to glitter when I showed the doll to him. So maybe he does remember her. He remembers my name." She smiled.

Sonic looked away crossing his arms, "He also remembers that I hate him..." He grumbled.

"Oh Soniku." She giggled.

Sonic widened his eyes a little and had a tint of blush on his cheeks after hearing her giggle and calling him his old nickname she used to give him. It somehow made his heart skip a beat. Something he rarely feels. He turned to her again seeing the smile she had still, but something about it was more different. It was more...adorable. He looked away again to hide his blush that seemed to grow in seconds.

Amy cocked her head to the side, "Sonic? You ok?".

He cleared his throat and looked back with a smile of his own, but trying hard not to show any nerves he was holding inside, "Oh yeah! I'm fine. Just remembering how that little twerp made my day a living hell..." He glared at the tiny baby.

With a small huff, Amy moved to the chair next to him and sat down putting Baby Shadow on her lap, "Sonic, I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you say it is.".

His eye throbbed annoyed, "Really? Try changing him when he threw powder at me, and feeding him food I didn't know how to make, and been thrown in my face. Not to mention him biting my tail when I was resting!" He growled.

Amy was having a hard time trying to not laugh at the many mistakes they made, but her lips were quivering, "O-Oh...really? I-I didn't r-realize that..." She stuttered.

Sonic turned away again, "Screw it, I'm not baby sitting again..." He pouted.

She took a deep breath then slowly let it out now calming down from almost bursting into laughter. She smiled at him, "Ok, it was bad, but I'm really thankful for what you done for me. I can bring another special chilly dog for you if you help out still?".

His ears perked from the sound of "chilly dogs" escaping her mouth. He hated helping out with the little monster, but knowing he'll get his favorite food for free, he had no choice, but to surrender. With a price that is, "Make it three and we got a deal." He suggested turning to her with a playful smirk.

"I said another, which means "one"."

"I say three."

"One!"

"Three!"

"...two!".

"Deal." Sonic smiled finally sealing the deal.

Amy growled under her breath, "Darn hedgheog..." She muttered. She heard him chuckle which made her smile a little. Sometimes being angry at him was hard when he was the clown of the Sonic team, "Ok...now that that's out of the way, we can start talking about what happened today.".

Sonic stopped quickly after hearing a little serious tone in her voice, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"When Cream and I left to go back home, we noticed a group of people crowding a nearby store. We went over to it and saw that it was a store for electronics, but was completely blown up." Sonic's eyes widened as Amy contiued, "We were then stopped by the police from going in, but the Chaotix were there to inform us about what happened.".

"Those guys were with the police? Must've been a small robbery.." He muttered.

She glared at him making the cobalt blue hedgehog to freeze in his seat from talking again, "They had a guy who worked there and who saw the entire attack. He was still recovering, but was able to tell us what happened. Somehow something came and blew the entire store, but escaped with a few machines with it. The scary part is is that the guy claimed that he saw you there...".

"What? But..I didn't! I didn't rob that place! I wasn't informed about this, why wasn't I?" Sonic said a little freaked about what was going on.

"I know, but he then told us that "you" had red glowing eyes. So...we thought it could be Metal Sonic.".

Sonic growled angrily, "Damn it! I thought I destroyed him a long time ago!" He shouted angrily.

Amy didn't tell him to watch his language. She knew how he would feel if he knew the robber was none other than his older nemesis, "I'm sorry, Sonic. But we told the police that we will solve the case so you won't be arrested.".

"But I'm a suspect still. When I get my hands on that damn metal piece of trash, I'll make sure he won't be alive again!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table making it shake roughly.

Baby Shadow jumped after that and immediatly started to whimper in fear. "Sonic, stop! Look what you did!" Amy quickly held him up and placed him over her shoulder rocking him gently, "It's ok, it' ok.." She cooed calming him down slowly.

Sonic slowly calmed himself down. He breathed heavily a few times until his breath was slow and steady, "...I-I'm sorry. I guess my anger got to me again.." He said quietly.

Amy looked at him sadly, "I know. But make sure you don't release your anger again. It might come out more than now, or ever. Like last time when you were on the Meter-!" A gloved hand was placed quickly, but gently on her mouth silencing her.

"-I know...I know. I remember, but I won't make that mistake again. I promise." He whispered staring into her eyes lowering his hand down slowly.

A small blush crept on her face. Hearing his calm voice, his gentle hand on her, it all seemed too familiar. He was like that to her once until he "broke up" with her, and she went to Shadow before all this happened. Why was she having those same feelings as before?

Sonic was the same. He didn't mean to stop her like that, but he hated to remember how scary he was. How threatening he looked to his friends. He didn't want that to happen again. His dark side might come out and possibly harm someon he liked, maybe loved. After that, he vowed to himself not to show any sort of anger that might lead to that horrifying turn. But hearing about his old rival coming back and destroying things and hurting people, he couldn't help, but release a little bit of anger out. After seeing Baby Shadow quiver and Amy angry at him, he had to stop. But who's to say it might come out again?

Their quiet moment was interrupted by a small grumble sound. The two jumped a little, but quickly turned to the little infant. Amy pulled him off her shoulder and held him in her arms, "You didn't feed him at all...right?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Key word. Tried." He answered.

Another grumble was heard from the baby's tiny stomach. Baby Shadow looked up at Amy and started to whine again opening his mouth a little and bit down on the doll's hand. Amy sighed, but smiled down at him, "Ok, time for food." She announced as she got up from her chair and made her way over to the high chair, and placed him in strapping him down.

Sonic watched her leave to the kitchen to make some food for Baby Shadow. He couldn't help, but smile at her. She would make a good mother someday. "Ow!" He gasped turning around to the infant.

Baby Shadow held the doll in one hand by the arm, and had his thumb in his mouth sucking on it. Sonic glared a little at him rubbing the spot he hit behind him on his head, "Yeah whatever..." He grumbled turning away from the giggling life form.

**I'm sorry for the late updates. I'm doing some commission peices for people and I'm losing track of when to upload and stuff. I know people are not liking this story, but I hope you all will still read it and enjoy it. I'm not gonna stop and I'll try my best to do my other stories for you all.**


	13. Authors note

**Author's note.**

**Hey everyone. I'm very very very sorry for how I'm running late on updates, but right now, I'm trying to look for another good paying job and we're moving in bout two weeks. It'll be very hard to handle so I'm hoping you all are still patient in waiting for more uploads. Please please don't be frustrated. I'm trying my best. I may be complaining, but I just feel terrible for making you all wait. I hope that maybe this week, or next week I'll try to make a couple updates on one, or two stories. **

**Also, happy Fourth of July! I hate the holiday and already I'm hearing big booms outside. AND ITS STILL DAYTIME!**

**But thank you for reading this, if you wanted to read it. Thank you again.**

**XD aliciathewolf45 XD**


End file.
